


OMG! I'm a Cheerleader Now

by theladyseraphina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go undercover back at Stanford for a job... as cheerleaders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG! I'm a Cheerleader Now

"Hey Dean, I have a hunt for us," Sam announced as Dean entered the motel, arms filled with coffee and donuts.

"Not something lame I hope," Dean replied, handing Sam his coffee.

"Got an email from Becky," Sam replied. "We have to go to Stanford."

"Stanford?" Dean's eyebrows were raised. "Are you going to be allright with that?" Dean, always protective had seemed to get only more so with their lifebond.

"I'll be fine Dean. Besides, this is one job you would never let me turn down," Sam smirked.

"Oh yeah? " Dean challenged. "What's so important that we have to go to Stanford of all places?"

"Cheerleaders in danger," was Sam's succinct reply. A short time later the Impala was headed towards California.

******

"So cheerleaders Sammy," Dean prompted once they were on their way.

"I quote, 'weird stuff' keeps happening to the squad. Becky's friend Jody is the captain, and there have been a lot of escalating injuries and many near disasters. Someone was seriously hurt and is still in a coma. Becky suggested that we join the squad to check it out."

"Join the squad?" Dean choked out.

"Yeah," Sam said. "The accidents only seem to happen during performances, and are getting worse. She's worried that something seriously bad will happen at Nationals, which is only a month or so away."

"How the hell are we supposed to pretend to be cheerleaders Sam?" Dean frowned.

"Well, we did do a lot of gymnastics with dad growing up, and that's the main skill to have," Sam replied. "As for the rest, we have a stop to make before we get to Stanford."

"I just hope you know what you're doing Sammy," Dean replied as the Impala ate up the miles.

******

 

"Oh my God, Sam!" rang out as they entered the cheer gym. A petite brunette wearing shorts and a training top raced across the gym and flung herself into Sam's arms. "We missed you so much. It's so good to see you."

"Hey Liv," Sam replied. "Good to see you too. Becky said you could help us out with a little training?"

"Absolutely," she said and looked at Dean from Sam's arms. "Is this..."

"Yep, this is my partner Dean."

"Wow, you sure do like em pretty don't you?"

Dean smirked and flirted back. "I'm certainly not the prettiest thing in the room, Liv."

"Oh you," she grinned and smacked him on the arm, turning her attention back to Sam. "So Sam, the question is, have you still got it?" she asked, still grinning.

Sam gave a genuine smile and said, "Are you up for it? C'mon then." Dean watched the interaction with a puzzled expression.

"Straight toss to hands?" Liv asked.

Sam laughed and suggested, "Straight toss to hands all the way to extension, pop to cupie and then double down."

Liv grinned. "Just let me get someone to spot. Hey Mark" she called a well muscled young man over. Once he arrived, she stood in front of Sam and he placed his hands on her waist.

"One, two," Sam called and she jumped straight up, aided by Sam to land on his hands, which were now directly above his head, fully extended. "Ready," Sam said and he flexed his shoulders, giving her a slight push. She landed on one leg in his right hand, the other leg bent with her foot touching the leg she was standing on. "Double," Sam called and popped her up, Liv twisting around two full turns and landing in Sam's arms with a grin.

"Still got it Sam," she said. "You guys go change. I'll be with you in forty-five, just gotta finish teaching this class and I am all yours."

"So Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Dean pressed as they headed towards the change room. "You been keeping secrets again?" He gave Sam a sidelong glance. "What exactly did you get up to at college? Spend a lot of time with the cheerleaders then?"

"Oh um," Sam stuttered. "Well, Jess was one of the squad. Liv was her best friend actually."

"And... " Dean prompted. "I know there's more to it than that Sammy."

"Um, yeah. Well, they dragged me along a couple of times and I kinda ..."

"Holy fuck Sammy, are you trying to say that you were a cheerleader in college? Dude, I thought I knew you, but you're a bigger girl than I ever imagined," Dean crowed with a shitkickker grin.

"Dean," Sam started, pulling bitchface number seventeen.

"Don't worry Samantha, you're still my girl," Dean cut in, dragging Sam off into the change room.

Three quarters of an hour later, after a short argument about Dean wearing shorts (which Sam won by using the underhanded tactic of giving his brother a blowjob in the change room), the boys and Liv were ready to train.

 

Liv took them through a series of progressively more difficult gymnastics moves. Dean could still do backsaults and was pretty impressed with himself, but his jaw hit the floor when Sam did twists as well. It was a day full of suprises. After the pronouncement of, "You'll do," Liv taught Dean the basics of stunting - how to hold and lift the flyers. By the end of a couple of hours Dean was exhausted but confident he could pull off the mission. After admonishing Sam to say hi to everyone for her, Liv let them go.

 

Dean started teasing Sam the minute they got back into the Impala. All the way back to the motel, Sam copped it about his cheerleading experience. But the second they entered the motel room, Sam shut Dean up the fastest way he knew how, by slamming him back against the door and attacking his mouth fiercely. Before losing all coherent thought, Sam smirked to himself that the best way to shut Dean up was to snog him senseless. Good thing he was perfectly happy with that solution.

 

Later, lying in a boneless sprawl on the bed Dean said, "I thought I knew you Sammy. Cheerleading? I figured you'd play sport of some kind at college, soccer or football maybe. Is cheerleading even a sport?"

"Of course it's a sport Dean," Sam said. "It was Jess and Liv. I started seeing Jess about a year in. I went to meet her at practice and I was early one day. They were someone down that day and asked me to fill in. Man, it was the best training I'd done in a while. Worked a lot of muscles and I actually had fun throwing all those girls around. So eventually they kinda convinced me to stay. We wound up winning Nationals every year. It was nice to be part of something good, you know."

"Ahhh Samantha," Dean started with a fond grin at his brother.

"Besides Dean," Sam interrupted with a smirk, "As of tomorrow you're a cheerleader too."

"Don't remind me."

*******

 

They arrived at Stanford around midday and pulled into the small apartment Becky had lined up for them. Well maintained and functional, it was the nicest place they have stayed for quite a while. Sam headed off across campus to meet with Jody while Dean stowed their gear in the single bedroom and set up the usual wards.

 

"Well, well, well, Sam Winchester!" said the petite, curvy cheer captain as Sam walked in the door of the cafeteria. "Becky said she knew someone who could help with all the goings on, but I had no idea it would be you."

"Hi Jodes," Sam grinned and gives her a hug. "They actually made you captain? What is the world coming to?"

She grinned but said, "No trying to distract me Sam. It's good to see you, but I'm really worried about what's been happening, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Can you really help?"

"Yeah Jody I can," was Sam's serious reply. "Believe it or not I've been doing this sort of thing for a very long time, and so has Dean. We'll do our very best to make sure whatever is causing this is stopped. Come on, you'll need to meet Dean and we can discuss what's been happening somewhere a bit more private."

 

"Hey Dean, this is Jody," Sam called out as they entered the apartment. "She's our cheerleading captain."

Dean emerged from the bathroom still looking slightly damp from a shower. "Well hello," Dean said with a wide grin, clearly appreciating the sight of the petite blonde.

"Hi." she replied.

"So what's been happening?" Sam asked.

"It started out with just little things," Jody started off, taking a seat on the couch "At first, poms and uniform pieces were going missing. We thought it was just frat boys playing pranks, but then we started having more slip ups. Not in training, but always when we were performing. A foot would slip out of someone's hands and a stunt would come down, or someone would miss a tumbling trick. It happens, but not usually that much. You know how good we are Sam. We're the National champions, and we shouldn't be falling out of basic stunts. Then people began to notice that we started feeling cold right before something happened, and then Tom broke his leg in two places about a month ago at a game.

"He was just doing a tumbling run, nothing too difficult and he was one of the best gymnasts on the team. There was no way he should have landed that badly. Then a couple of weeks ago, we had a two and a half high pyramid come down. Kat was the top flyer and when she fell, she landed badly on George. She had a concussion but George is still in a coma. The thing is, she said it felt like she was pushed and she also felt a rush of cold air. Then I started getting notes. They look like they've been written in blood and are all some version of someone is going to die at nationals." She handed them over and Dean put them aside to look at later.

 

"I haven't told the team about the notes, but I'm really worried. We can't pull out of Nationals."

"Sounds like a basic haunting," Dean said. He started questioning Jody further about the history of the team, any unexplained or unfortunate deaths, all the usual questions.

After a while, they had all the basic information Jody could give them, and she stood to leave. "Training tomorrow guys," she said. "I won't be telling everyone what you are really here for, so you'll just have to be new squad members. We don't have long 'till Nationals so I'll be working you hard."

"Sure thing Jody," Dean grinned. After all the training they had done in the past with Dad, how hard could it be?

*******

"Slavedriver," Dean grumbled as he flopped on the bed. "How can someone that cute be so mean?"

 

The training was nowhere near the breeze Dean had been expecting. The warm ups were easy and he actually enjoyed the stunting. Getting to lift and throw cute girls around? Hell yeah. There was gymnastics for an hour or so, but then he had to dance. He had spent what seemed like forever learning all sorts of silly motions, then putting it into a routine and doing it over and over until he was ready to scream. Then everyone was gathered together for conditioning and made to do all sorts of jumps. Aaargh.

 

"It wasn't that bad Dean," Sam grinned down at his brother.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "On top of all the physical torture, I think my ears are bleeding from the music." Sam laughed. Watching Dean having to put with several hours of dance and techno music was worth the aching muscles. "C'mon Sammy," Dean said, heading towards the bathroom. "I need to go somewhere to rediscover my manhood." Sam grinned and followed Dean into the bathroom.

 

After a night at a seedy pub, hustling pool and listening to the rock music on the juke box, Dean's humour was distinctly improved. They buckled down for some serious research. However, they didn't seem to get far. "Seems like there's only one death of anyone even remotely close to the cheer squad. Unfortunately, we know exactly what happened there."

 

"Jess," Dean replied, pressing closer to Sam. "Are you doing okay?"

 

"It's kind hard being back here, but I'm coping. Thanks man."

 

"Okay." After a small kiss for Sam, Dean moved back to business. "I think we need to find out if anyone has a grudge against the team. It doesn't seem to be a spirit after all. Maybe witches?"

 

"Let's start looking. This could take a while," said Sam.

It did. There were just too many people that could have an issue with the squad. They had to track down and talk to anyone who hadn't made the team, and that was a lot of people. With the long daily training sessions, the boys made slow progress. Still, a few days out from Nationals, they had their best guess. Amelia Warner. She had unsuccessfully tried out for the squad more than once, and according to an ex-dorm mate, was into some 'freaky pagan stuff'.

 

"Witches. I hate witches," said Dean. "You can't just kill them."

 

"It gets worse," Sam said. "She transferred schools to get into a cheer squad but said she would get revenge on Stanford for not taking her into the team."

 

"So, we go see her?" Dean asked.

 

"Dean, she transferred to a school in New York. We wouldn't be able to get there in time. Besides, her new team are going to be at the Nationals and are probably on their way now."

 

"So I have to go to this cheerleading thing?" Dean asked, looking slightly dejected.

 

"Yes Dean, you have to go to the cheerleading thing."

******

Two days later, they arrived at the USASF Nationals, Sam and Dean in the Impala and the rest of the squad on the bus. Dean had caused the team to explode in laughter when he flatly refused to leave his baby behind, and Jody had agreed after being given a peek at the equipment in the trunk. The brothers had their own hotel room, choosing not to stay in groups like the rest of the squad. They were given a good ribbing by some of the girls about not being able to restrain themselves for a couple of days. Sam had just laughed and asked them, if they had someone as hot as Dean would they want to restrain themselves? Hell no, was the unanimous answer.

 

They settled into the room, Dean setting the wards while Sam went online to search for Amelia. They had decided to try and catch her at her hotel before going to the competition. That way, they could have privacy for their 'little chat'. Sam quickly found out which hotel she was staying at and they headed across to it.

 

As the walked into the lobby, Sam glanced into the hotel bar and grabbed Dean's arm. She was sitting at the bar with what were obviously a couple of other girls from her new squad.

 

"So how do we get her out of there?" Dean asked.

 

"Dude, just go pick her up!" Sam grinned. "She might remember me so I'll go and sit in a booth and keep watch. Go see if your smarmy pick up lines still work." Dean looked slightly stunned but moved in her direction after he felt Sam's hand slap him on the ass to get him moving.

 

Sam settled into a booth with a good view of the proceedings. He ordered a coke from the waitress and settled in to watch and listen.

 

Dean sauntered up to the bar near the three girls and ordered a beer. Pretty soon he was getting glances from them and he grinned. He moved a little closer and started slowly focusing his attention on Amelia. After a while, the other two left with winks and nods to Amelia. Dean turned up the charm and was soon invited elsewhere for some privacy. "Sure thing sweetheart." Dean wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the bar.

 

Sam quickly finished his coke, left a tip on the table, grabbed the bag of weapons and followed them.

 

Heading up the stairs, Sam watched as Dean and Amelia disappeared into room 305. He knew Dean would leave the door slightly ajar. Moving swiftly, he was across the hall and into the room. Dean meanwhile had backed Amelia against the wall near the door. She was still laughing breathlessly when Dean pulled a gun on her as Sam burst into the room. Her anticipation turned to shock and horror at the sight of the gun pointed at her. She went still and limp as Sam manhandled her away from the wall and set her up in the kitchen chair. Dean held the gun to her head while Sam pulled a length of rope from the weapons bag and secured her to the chair.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Amelia asked as Dean tucked his gun back into the waistband of his jeans.

 

"We need to talk to you," Dean growled.

 

"About the cheerleading," Sam added.

 

"Wha-" Amelia said with a start.

 

"Why the hell a witch would want to curse a cheerleading team is beyond me," Dean said. "But you have, and now we have to clean up your mess."

 

"You're going to help us though," Sam said.

After several hours of intimidation and threats, the demoralized Amelia had told Sam and Dean both her life story and the location of her highly specialized curse bag. It had an ingenious built-in misdirection spell to make hunters think that it was an angry spirit, and an escalating curse that was to culminate in a major disaster at the Nationals. Amelia's mother had been quite the witch.

They left the cowed and repentant Amelia in the room and returned to the Impala. "The curse bag's in the trophy. So how do we get to the trophy?" Dean asked.

 

"I think we might have to wing it when we get there," Sam replied.

*******

The sheer scope of the competition was mind boggling to Dean. He had always been in favour of cheerleaders in general, plus he'd had a lot of fun with them over the years. Now he was literally surrounded by thousands of them. He felt slightly uncomfortable out of his jeans and leather jacket, but had been thoroughly bribed by Sam that he would wear his Stanford Cardinals tracksuit like the rest of the team.

 

What was worse, neither Sam nor Dean were wearing any weapons. They had brought them, as neither felt comfortable without having weapons in easy reach - especially on a hunt - but they were in the bags they were carrying. Buried in, Dean shuddered, pom poms.

 

He leaned towards Sam and murmured into his ear, "You know that if word of this gets out, I'll make your life full of pain."

 

"Of course Dean," Sam grinned back. "But who the hell would we know that would see us here?"

 

They wandered around, scouting out the area. Sam was stopped occasionally by people who knew him. "Aren't you the popular one Sammy?" said Dean as they moved in the direction of the main competition floor.

The main theatre was huge. There were competition mats out on the stage and seating for thousands of people. Off to the side of the stage was a table covered with a tablecloth and set with huge trophies. "Looks like we found it," Dean said. "Now how the hell do we get to it?"

 

Just then, a small group of people came out of side door and stood close to the table still deep in discussion. "Dean," Sam said, grabbing his brother's arm. "I know one of those guys. He used to be on our squad. If I go and distract him, can you sneak the trophy under the table?"

 

"Sure Sam. Er, which trophy?"

 

"It's the biggest one there Dean. The Senior Squad Competition Overall Champions."

 

"Okay. But you need to give me a few minutes. I'll have to pull it apart to get to the curse bag."

 

"Okay man," Sam replied.

 

They split up, Dean circling around the theatre to get behind the table. Sam started strolling down one of the aisles towards the group. He had just started across the mat when an incredulous "Sam Winchester?" rang out.

 

Sam turned towards the voice. "Dereck Turner? Man, it's good to see you."

 

"Sam, it's been years," Dereck said, giving Sam a hug with the manly back thumping. He turned towards the others. "Sam here started when I was a Senior. He was well on the way to being one of the best. What happened man? You just disappeared."

 

Sam started to explain Jess's death and about taking a break by going on a road trip for a while. After Dereck had introduced the others, who turned out to be the judges, Sam continued chatting amicably with them as he watched the huge trophy disappear under the tablecloth. A few minutes later, it reappeared and Dean emerged from under the table. He went to Sam and grabbed his arm. "We had better to find the rest of the squad. I think Jody wanted to do some run throughs."

 

After briefly introducing Dean to Dereck and the others, they went and locked themselves into the nearest men's room. After a quick salt and burn, the curse bag was destroyed. "So that's that then," Dean said. "Let's go Sammy."

 

"Dean, you are not getting out of here without going through with the competition," Sam said, bitchface firmly in place.

 

"Worth a shot," Dean mumbled as they headed off to rejoin the squad.

*******

Nervously, they waited. All the cheerleaders were on the main mat as the judges announced the results, going through the levels from the youngest to the most senior squads. Finally, Dereck took the microphone for the final announcement.

 

"This year's National Champions for the Large Senior Squad, and overall Champions, are... once again, the Stanford Cardinals."

 

The room erupted with noise, cheers and laughter as the squad went mad. Dean had never received so many hugs and kisses in his life. Sam shot him a triumphant grin as he was covered in kisses too. The whole team went up with Jody to collect the trophy, smiling into all the camera flashes.

 

After the competition was declared closed, everyone headed back to the hotel for a huge party that lasted through the night.

 

Late the next day, Sam and Dean caught up with Jody while everyone was packing to go home. "It's been great Jody. I'm really glad I got to see you and everyone again, but we can't stay," Sam said.

 

"But you can't just disappear again Sam," Jody said, grabbing him into a hug.

 

"We have to," Dean said. "We got a call this morning about another hunt, so we have to go."

 

Jody pulled Dean into a hug as well. "Well, I'm not sure what I'll tell the team, but we'll miss you both. Besides, you guys are damn fine cheerleaders. You'll be hard to replace." She grinned at Dean's look of discomfort. "Take care and keep in touch." After more hugs and making sure they had swapped contact details, they parted ways.

*******

Two days later, Sam and Dean were holed up in a nondescript motel in the middle of nowhere when Dean's phone rang. "Hey Jo, what's up?"

 

"Uh, Dean. Hi," said Jo. "So what have you guys been up to lately? Anything interesting?"

 

"Nothing much. Hunting. The usual. Why?" Dean asked.

 

"Well, I happened to be catching up with some school friends yesterday, and we were watching some ESPN. We were all on the cheer squad and like to watch the Nationals together."

 

Dean went white and his hands started shaking.

 

"So, I was a bit shocked to see you and your brother on the television. At the National Cheerleading competition. Winning the National Cheerleading competition, in fact."

 

Dean could hear the laughter in her voice as he hung up the phone. "Sammy, you are in so much trouble!" he bellowed, and chased his brother out of the room.

 

He had revenge to extract.


End file.
